


Пять футов между нами

by zaichatina



Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Geralt has Self Esteem Issues, M/M, Not betad, Romance, Soft kissing, Soulmates, Tenderness, slight angst, softer than a fluffy cloud, we die like idiots
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina
Summary: Геральт покупает подарок своему барду
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049615
Kudos: 5





	Пять футов между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five feet apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716726) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



Обычно Геральту было тяжело выносить большие города и их рыночные площади. Он старался избегать их, насколько это было возможно, но нетерпеливый взгляд и счастливая улыбка на лице Лютика значили для него больше, чем собственные чувства. Рынок был шумным и полным людей, шаркающих и толкающихся, и Геральт постепенно терял терпение. И кроме того, Лютик отпустил его руку, как только они подошли к деревне, и теперь постоянно находился на расстоянии не менее пяти футов от него, мечась между прилавками и магазинами.

Все изменилось после их ночевки в лесу в окружении полевых цветов и запаха солнечного света. После того, как Геральт набрался храбрости, чтобы сообщить Лютику, что он к нему чувствует, бард впервые правильно поцеловал его и позволил себе заснуть в ведьмачьих объятиях.

С тех пор прошло всего десять дней, но что-то между ними изменилось. Лютик теперь садился еще ближе и держал его за руку, целовал его в лоб и улыбался ему ярко и так с такой любовью, что от этого что-то внутри Геральта разжималось.

Ведьмак думал, что теперь они по-настоящему вместе. Партнеры и любовники, и со временем они будут становиться только ближе и ближе, но сейчас Лютик был слишком далеко. Бард перестал прикасаться к нему, и пусть он все еще улыбался ему, когда их глаза встречались, но Геральту не хватало теплой руки в его руке и мягкого запаха дома в носу.

Что-то горькое поползло вверх по его горлу, и его внезапно замутило. Он не чувствовал себя так с тех пор, как встретил Лютика почти шесть месяцев назад, но теперь его разум наполнили прогорклые сомнения. Не стыдно ли барду, что его видят с ним? Не был ли он против, чтобы его связывали с ведьмаком? Это звучало правдоподобно. Ранее Геральт был поражен тем, как нежно на него смотрел Лютик, от того никогда не пахло страхом, он всегда искал его прикосновения. Теперь молодой бард держался на расстоянии, и Геральт не знал, как противостоять растущему внутри него страху.

— Геральт? — ведьмак моргнул и увидел, что Лютик стоит прямо перед ним, указывая на другую сторону рынка. — С тобой все в порядке, мой дорогой ведьмак? Твои мысли словно блуждали так далеко отсюда, м?

Кивнув, Геральт поймал руку Лютика, который улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы, как он часто делал в последние десять дней.

Тяжесть на плечах Геральта немного уменьшилась, и он попытался расслабиться от прикосновения, когда его вместе с Лютиком утащило на другой конец рынка.

— У них столько красивых вещей, Геральт! Давай! Ты сегодня такой медленный! — он отпустил руку ведьмака и беззаботно рванул к ларьку, где продавались флаконы с духами. Геральт посмотрел ему вслед и внезапно понял, что его бард отдалился от него не потому, что ему было стыдно или Геральт стал ему безразличен. Нет, он просто был взволнован из-за ярмарочного дня и беспрерывно болтал как ребенок, и Геральт позволил себе наконец расслабиться и самому осмотреть маленькие прилавки.

Он убедился, что Лютик все еще находится в пределах видимости, прежде чем позволить своему взгляду блуждать по маленьким магазинчикам. Примерно через минуту он нашел то, что искал, и направился к большому дубовому столу. Продавщицей была молодая женщина, которая нервно заерзала, когда увидела, что он приближается, но, надо отдать ей должное, она не убегала и не кричала, чтобы он проваливал.

— Хм, могу я вам помочь, добрый сэр? — он слышит легкую дрожь страха в ее голосе и указывает на книгу, которую хотел. — О, да, вы хотите, чтобы ее завернули? — спрашивает она, в ее голосе уже поменьше страха из-за перспективы хорошей продажи. — Угум… — Геральт кивает и вручает ей запрошенные монеты, прежде чем она вручает взамен большой фолиант.

— Что у тебя там?! — Лютик появился из ниоткуда, когда Геральт собирался положить книгу в сумку, к счастью, немного в стороне от ларька, в котором он ее купил. Он улыбнулся и мягко отшвырнул руки Лютика в сторону, когда он тот попытался сграбастать завернутый пакет.

— Эээ, Геральт! Что это?! — ведьмак улыбнулся и покачал головой. -— Давай, Геральт! Скажи мне, пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-препожалуйста? — умолял бард, а затем после короткой паузы его голос стал тише. — Три слова или меньше, пожалуйста.

— Позже увидишь, — тут же отреагировал Геральт, и Лютик крайне драматично вздохнул, прежде чем вложить свою ладонь в его.

Его яркая улыбка заставила Геральта почувствовать себя храбрым, и он наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать Лютика в щеку. Улыбка барда стала еще шире, если такое вообще возможно, и его глаза закрылись, когда он взял лицо Геральта в ладони и поцеловал его прямо в губы, прямо на рынке посреди бела дня.

Геральт почувствовал, как его колени ослабли, и он прижался лбом к Лютику, ловя его губы и целуя его снова и снова, пока они оба не стали задыхаться. Он снова взял барда за руку и указал на другую сторону площади, на высокое здание, которое явно было гостиницей: — Лютик?

Бард нетерпеливо кивнул:

— О да! Мы не спали под крышей уже почти месяц! Пошли! — он потащил за собой ведьмака, который позволил волочить себя, и они попали внутрь гостиницы. — Я собираюсь убедиться, чтобы Плотву устроили в конюшне до завтра! А ты добудь нам комнату, дорогой, — провозгласил бард и поспешил обратно за дверь.

«Комнату», сказал он. Комнату, а не две комнаты, которые они обычно получали раньше, задолго до того, как они стали вместе. Тепло внутри Геральта начало распространяться, и ему захотелось ночью прижать Лютика к себе.

— Одну комнату... — сказал он трактирщице, и, поскольку он узнал от Лютика, что вежливость иногда облегчает жизнь, Геральт добавил небольшое: — Пожалуйста.

Хозяйка трактира, женщина в теле, улыбнулась ему, кивнула, вручила ему ключ и жестом указала на лестницу: — Последняя слева, дорогуша.

Заплатив, Геральт взял ключ и поднялся наверх, уверенный, что женщина сообщит его спутнику номер комнаты. Он остановился в чистой и теплой комнате, которая станет для них уютным домом на остаток дня и предстоящую ночь. Яркий солнечный свет светил через закрытые окна, и Геральт удостоверился, что на столе есть свечи, чтобы их можно было потом зажечь, прежде чем начать расстегивать свою броню. На это у него ушло около пятнадцати минут, и, поскольку он не собирался вступать в драки сегодня, он был счастлив переодеться в одежду попроще.

В дверь тихо постучали, и после его ворчания она открылась и вошел счастливый Лютик.

— Привет, — сказал он и тут же стал помогать Геральту с пряжками и застежками. — Плотва в порядке. Я позаботился о том, чтобы у нее было немного сочной моркови, а конюх позаботится о том, чтобы у нее сегодня была попона.

Геральт улыбнулся своему спутнику, и, как только его доспехи были сняты, он заключил Лютика в крепкие объятия, жадно нюхая его шею. Ему нравилось, как сильно бард заботился о Плотве, это была одна из тех маленьких вещей, что показывали ему, каким человеком был его бард.

Со вздохом руки Лютика обняли его, и он нежно поцеловал ведьмака в подбородок. Бард оглядел комнату и на мгновение задержал взгляд на односпальной кровати, прежде чем вернулся к неуверенному лицу Геральта и покачал головой: — Не думай. Все идеально, мой дорогой.

Иногда Геральт задавался вопросом, был ли Лютик магиком или просто был создан для того, чтобы быть с ним. Никто другой не мог прочитать его взглядом или понять его ворчание.

— Сейчас, — Лютик притащил его к кровати, чтобы они оба могли сесть. — Ты мне покажешь, что купил? — Кивнув, ведьмак полез в сумку и вытащил подарок, нервно сунув его в ожидающие руки Лютика.

Геральт был удивлен, увидев, что бард не рвал с жадностью пергаментную обертку, а осторожно развернул ее. Внутри он нашел книгу в кожаном переплете, полную пустых страниц, чтобы он мог писать там свои песни. Кожа на обложке была выкрашена в зеленовато-синий цвет с небольшими завитками бирюзы, она напомнила Геральту глаза Лютика, но теперь он боялся, что барду не понравится его дар. Он потянулся, чтобы забрать книгу, но руки Лютика обхватили фолиант и нежно прижали его к груди. Покрытие почти того же цвета, что и его дублет.

— Это для меня? — бард сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить, — Три слова или меньше, пожалуйста.

Геральт кивнул и понял. Хотя Лютик мог читать его как книгу и понимать без слов, иногда тому нужно было слышать, как Геральт озвучивает свои мысли, выражает свои чувства, поэтому он взял Лютика за руку и кивнул: — Для твоих песен. Для твоих цветов. Для тебя.

Улыбка Лютика была подобна расплавленному солнечному свету, когда он сиял ею на Геральта.

— Это было больше трёх, — он усмехнулся и подтянул себя вперёд, чтобы поцеловать своего ведьмака. — Спасибо, Геральт. У меня в голове уже есть песня, которую я должен записать.

Улыбающийся Лютик еще раз обнял Геральта, прежде чем встать и поискать свои чернила и перо. Он растянулся на теплом деревянном полу и начал писать, его ноги дрыгались в воздухе. — Хм.

Геральт лег рядом с ним, положив голову на изгиб над задницей Лютика, и закрыл глаза, позволяя себе уснуть под дыхание Лютика.

**Author's Note:**

> Найдите меня на Tumblr/Twitter @ladyahiru  
> Я также принимаю заявки, если моя Муза будет в настроении


End file.
